500 días con Sasuke
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Naruto pasa por una etapa difícil, no sabe lo que quiere. El problema es que él no lo nota. Cuando Sasuke termina con él, Naruto va reviviendo los días para ver qué fue lo que hizo mal. AU. NaruSasu. Basado en la película 500 days of Summer.
1. Día 500

Estoy HARTA de que cada vez que leo un SasuNaru o NaruSasu, sea Sasuke el que la caga o el que es el malo o blah blah blah...

OK, **si** , Sasuke es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero nadie puede ser idiota tiempo completo. Estoy aburrida de las historias en las que Uchiha tiene que hacerse de huevos, arrepentirse y disculparse con Narutonto porque _Oh tenías razón, siempre si fue mi culpa_ , y Naruto como la víctima rencorosa que es _(perra)_ lo manda al diablo y sufrimos todos y _luegoluego_ que siempre si lo perdona _pokéteamo (?)_.

En realidad amo estos fics, ¿A quién engaño?

 **PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO.**

Han sido muy pocos fics que he leído de Naruto estando equivocado (incluso aunque él sea el chico malo), siempre es Sasuke el que tiene que ir por el **Y ENTIENDO PORQUÉ** , no crean que no, no se pasó Naruto todo Shippuden persiguiendo al _weputa_ para que aparte lo hagamos sufrir en fanfics pero _coneoooo_ hay que variar, para variar (valga la redundancia).

Así que si, este es básicamente un fic en el que Naru persigue (de nuevo) a Sasuke. Es un AU y probablemente les confunda tanto que dejen de leerlo después del 5to capítulo.

Está BASADO, en la película de 500 days of summer, si, parece que no tengo ideas originales, no. JAJAJA Ignorenme estoy loca. Lo tengo arrinconado desde hace como 4 años y lo vengo encontrando hace una semana. No me decidía si subirlo pero dije _Meh_ , tengo hasta que me muera para trabajarlos, ¿Por qué no?

Y pues esos son mis desvaríos. Espero les guste.

No dije ese discurso de ahí arriba con el fin de ofender a nadie. Me encanta el Sasunaru Narusasu y parecidos y disfruto de cada fic que leo.

Advertencias: YAOI. AU.

 **Naruto no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... _*desvaríos* *desvaríos* *más desvaríos*_

 **Tampoco 500 days of summer** _. Solo tomé la idea de los días apareciendo random, no se va a parecer en absoluto más que por eso._

.

* * *

 **500 días con Sasuke**

 **DÍA 500 (Diciembre 10/ 2014) Prólogo.**

-Sasuke por favor...

Pero el moreno no parecía estar escuchándolo. Seguía guardando sus cosas en esa maldita maleta. Observó su ir y venir por la habitación, buscando en los cajones sus pertenencias. Cuando la maleta estuvo hecha y cerrada reaccionó. Tomó el brazo del Uchiha y lo hizo mirarlo. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sasuke lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, con esa mirada que hacía meses que no recibía.

-Sasuke, no pensé…

-No, no lo hiciste

El moreno se soltó bruscamente y tomando su maleta salió del lugar. El rubio hizo una mueca cuando oyó el portazo de la puerta proveniente de la entrada, quedando aclarado que ahora estaba solo en casa. No pudo evitar ir a la cocina, sacar del estante una botella de whiskey y servirse un buen trago. Era un imbécil, debió haber estado ahí esta vez. Sasuke se lo había pedido, era lo único que le había pedido y confió que Naruto de verdad estuviera esta vez, cuando en realidad el rubio debía haber estado todas las ocasiones.

Y ahora se había ido. Lo había perdido.

Su cabeza golpeó contra la mesa en un intento fallido por calmar su rabia. Su mirada se nubló llena de recuerdos. Pensó en cómo había conocido al moreno, como lo había conquistado, lo increíbles momentos que habían pasado y los malos también. Sasuke no iba a perdonarle. Ya no iba a confiar el él.

Nunca más.

.

* * *

239 palabras.

No planeo que tengan más de 500 palabras cada uno. Y en realidad son 500 días después de que conoce a Sasuke. Ya saben. Día uno se conocen, día 3 se vuelven a ver, el día dos se la pasa pensando en él... y así, dependiendo de como se ponga la cosa (y la inspiración que caiga).

Es P.O.V. Naru, como habrán notado. Veremos qué pasa. Solo tengo algunos capítulos hechos.

Los quiere.

.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	2. Día1

**Advertencias:** YAOI. AU.

 **Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Tampoco 500 days of summer** _. Solo tomé la idea de los días apareciendo random, no se va a parecer en absoluto más que por eso._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **DÍA 1 (Julio 29/2013)**

Naruto solía preguntarse qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Es decir, tenía veinticinco años y no tenía un trabajo, su padre estaba al borde del colapso.

Y es que: su vida era una fiesta.

Los Namikaze tenían fama y fortuna. Y Naruto estaba bien con eso.

Hasta ese fatídico día.

- _Si no quieres que vacíe tus cuentas y venda tu auto, será mejor que encuentres un trabajo_

No fue tan difícil, cualquiera querría a un Namikaze trabajando con ellos. Eran aclamados por su inteligencia y galanura, Naruto no era la excepción.

Y sin embargo no tenía novia, o verdaderos amigos, o si quiera un perro. Pero al menos tenía un trabajo, un futuro y una familia que lo amaba incondicionalmente; eso decía su madre. Así que se dedicó a ello, pero estaba siendo un asco total. Sus _amigos_ dejaron de hablarle cuando dejo de hacer fiestas, y con ellos se fueron las chicas que estaban _interesadas_ en él.

Y se dio cuenta de que sí, tenía un trabajo, estaba forjando un futuro provechoso y tenía una familia increíble que lo apoyaba en todo (a excepción de vagabundear). A veces quería volver a ser el mismo de antes, regresar con sus supuestos amigos y salir con chicas que lo buscaban por su dinero. Luego atrapaba a su padre mirándolo con todo el orgullo que podía sentirse por alguien y volvía al trabajo. Era un círculo vicioso que se repetía constantemente.

Ahora tenía casi treinta años, tenía un trabajo y su vida literalmente hecha; podría dejar de trabajar y no necesitaría vivir del dinero de su padre, quien por cierto estaba orgulloso de él, no tenía novia, tenía alguno que otro compañero en el trabajo y aún no tenía un perro.

Le gustaba lo que hacía, pero todo en su vida estaba volviéndose monótono y repetitivo.

Entonces un chico en una bicicleta lo arrolló.

 _-¡Fíjate como manejas esa cosa! ¡Podrías matar a alguien ttebayo!_

 _-Tú fíjate por donde caminas, dobe_

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió apenas de la sorpresa. El chico se acomodó el casco y subió a su ahora un poco rayada bicicleta y se largó del lugar.

Para Naruto fue una epifanía.

.

* * *

.

367 palabras.

Quiero aclarar, que los días van a estar yendo y viniendo a su placer. Un día puedo subir el día 30 y al siguiente el 457 o en su caso subirlos en orden 56, 57, 58... o de repente subir el 449 y luego el 448 y luego el 450 y luego el 446, solo por el placer de confundir a alguien (no creo hacerlo sin confundirme yo misma así que... no se preocupen. Por ahora van a ir "en orden" si es que se le puede llamar así.

Muchas gracias **Anien** por comentar, está en la naturaleza de Naruto perseguir a Sasuke, por supuesto. jaja

Dejen sus dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón.

Los quiere.

.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	3. Día 8

**Naruto no me pertenece**.

* * *

 **.**

 **DÍA 8 (Agosto 5/2013)**

Cuando Naruto entró al pequeño establecimiento y se encontró con el chico de la bicicleta no lo dudó un segundo. Fue a sentarse en uno de los tres puestos vacíos y lo miró por un breve momento. Tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y la piel tan pálida que lo hizo pensar que estaba enfermo. Llamó a una mesera y ordenó algo de comer bajo la indignada mirada de su acompañante. Se fijó que aún tenía un sándwich a medio comer junto con unas papas fritas y un refresco casi lleno. Se dijo que aún tenían tiempo de hablar de algo.

-Hola ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a levantar cargos porque raye tu costoso portafolio?

Naruto se echó a reír mientras el moreno arrugaba más el entrecejo.

-Bueno, sí es un portafolio realmente costoso, pero creo que también se rayó tu bicicleta así que estamos a mano.

El moreno resopló y no volvió a decir palabra. Naruto esperó a que sirvieran su pedido. Cuando la mesera llegó con su comida le sonrió, a ella y a la comida también.

-Este lugar es delicioso…

-Creía que los niños mimados iban a lugares de alcurnia

-Yo no soy un niño mimado ttebayo

-Sí, claro

El rubio dio un bocado a su propio sándwich.

-Soy Naruto

El moreno hizo un gesto de extrañeza.*

-¿Naruto? Naruto _¿qué?_

El rubio sonrió.

-Solo Naruto

Y el moreno pareció verlo con otros ojos. Guardaron silencio otro rato; en el que el rubio siguió arrasando con su desayuno. Notó que el moreno miraba su atuendo y sus maneras. Era claro que el chico sabía quién era, no por nada salía en la televisión cada cinco minutos. Pero estaba harto de ser Naruto Namikaze, él quería ser _solo_ Naruto y esta era su oportunidad de intentarlo. Claro que después de meditarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que intentarlo con un desconocido no era la mejor de las ideas. De todas formas, si su plan fallaba, aún podía comprarse un perro.

-Sasuke

El chico lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sasuke _¿qué?_

-Solo Sasuke

.

* * *

346 palabras.

*Recuerden que los japoneses siempre se presentan con el apellido primero y después el nombre.

La falta de reviews me tranquiliza. *Tono de Roz de Monsters Inc.*

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	4. Día 56

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.**

 **DÍA 56 (Septiembre 22/2013)**

Después de ese desayuno improvisado comenzaron a verse más seguido.

A veces eran solo encuentros ocasionales para hablar; cosa que solo Naruto hacía pues después de superar los disimulados insultos a su progenie, Sasuke dejó de dialogar con él y sus conversaciones se volvieron más un monólogo que otra cosa. Otras veces eran comidas, cenas, desayunos compartidos. En algunas ocasiones se topaban en la calle y se quedaban los dos juntos el resto del día. Era extraño porque ambos eran totalmente opuestos y a Sasuke no le gustaban los perros.

-Hoy estás particularmente callado

El rubio levantó la mirada y observó a su acompañante. Si tuviera que definir a Sasuke con una palabra sería _cretino_. Pero si no lo conociera podría decir, muy a su pesar, que era _elegante_ y al parecer el _cretino_ ni se daba cuenta. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros (como casi toda su ropa), una camisa blanca desfajada bajo un suéter gris y unos tenis negros (que sorpresa). Él llevaba unos vaqueros azul marino, una playera roja y un saco azul casi negro, a pesar de ello no lucia ni la mitad de bien de lo que Sasuke lo hacía. Al menos eso pensaba el rubio.

-Sasuke…

El moreno volvió la vista hacia él de manera interrogante. Movió la mano ligeramente, balanceando el cono de helado en ella. Le dio una lamida y Naruto se estremeció deseando ser él bajo esa lengua.

-Tengamos una cita

El moreno alzó una ceja interrogante para luego sonreír con prepotencia.

-Creí que estábamos teniendo una

.

* * *

254 palabras.

Reviews!

Guest: Hey, thank you for the review. Im glad ypu liked it, What do you think about this chapter? They are officially daiting!

Uaral: La película es un gancho al hígado, pero me encata verla. Que bueno que te guste y creo que estaré subiendo dos capítulos por semana o algo así.

Ya saben dudas, críticas y/o sugerencias en el buzón por favorrrr!

Los quiere.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	5. Día 247

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

* * *

 **DIA 247 (Abril 1/ 2014)**

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Decidió que sería divertido arrojarme las cosas que hay en mi apartamento

-¿¡Te lanzó cosas!?

-Comenzó con almohadas… después fueron libros, cuando encontró los portarretratos comencé a preocuparme pero… llegamos a la cocina y alcanzó un vaso de vidrio… fue cuando decidí huir

La pelirosa, quien era la que usualmente escuchaba los problemas amorosos del rubio, suspiró.

-Naruto, pienso que deberías hablar con él…

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Qué tal si encontró el cajón de los cuchillos!?

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Sasuke nunca te lastimaría!- gritó, dándole un zape al rubio para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Se quedó un segundo callada cavilando la situación. Al final sonrió un poco afectada.-…no mucho…

-¡JA! ¿¡Lo ves!?

-¡En todo caso! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo el que…? ¡Oh bien!- el rubio infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Sakura.- Le dije que su tal vez su hermano tuviera razón…

-…

-…

-Idiota

-¡Ya sé!

* * *

164 palabras.

.

Esta es una pelea como cualquiera en una relación, recordemos que la razón mayor estará cerca del día 500 y todavía falta mucho para ello. Deben fijarse muy bien en los días para que no se confundan. Yo tengo mi línea del tiempo x)

En fin, no es que me moleste el hecho de no recibir comentarios, al contrario, me dice "no estás siendo lo suficientemente buena, esfuerzate más"

A todos, los que comentan y los que no comentan, gracias por perder su tiempo en mi humilde historia. ¡Espero que les agrade!

 **CattylovesYaoi** : ¡Que bueno que te está gustando y gracias por el favorito! Me alegró mucho que comentaras :)

Y como lo digo siempre, dudas, críticas y/o sugerencias en el buzón de abajito.

Los quiere.

.

Donot:)


	6. Día 149

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

* * *

 **DÍA 149 (Diciembre 24/2013)**

Se masajeó los hombros mientras se echaba para atrás, la silla que usaba crujió un poco. Sus ojos ya ardían por las horas leyendo sin parar. Fin de año era la muerte, debía dejar todo en su lugar. Escuchó la tonada de su teléfono y la ignoró, como solía hacer cuando estaba ocupado. Sus padres sabían que si no contestaba y no regresaba la llamada, nunca lo haría. Regresó su atención al documento que estaba examinando. Iba a tomar la taza de café que tenía cerca cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez con un tono diferente de llamada.

Miró el aparato como si éste estuviera soltando blasfemias, ese tono de llamada era de Sasuke. El moreno nunca lo llamaba cuando estaba trabajando. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? _¿Qué había hecho esta vez?_

Cuando terminó de jalarse el cabello como desquiciado, tomó el teléfono (todo esto en apenas unos segundos). Respiró profundo para contestar, pero la fecha y hora en la pantalla lo hicieron quedarse de piedra. Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Ya sabía lo que había hecho.

-Sasuke…- fue lo primero que dijo cuando oprimió el botón de contestar.

-Feliz Navidad, usuratonkachi.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero enseguida estoy yendo para allá…- diciendo esto, empezó a levantarse y agarrar el saco que siempre ponía en el respaldo de su silla.

-No hay necesidad, ya me estoy yendo.

Naruto se desinfló y volvió a sentarse, si así podía llamarse a tirarse a la silla.

-Lo lamento tanto, Sasuke…

-Hn

Era veinticuatro de diciembre ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Había acordado con Sasuke el ir a festejarlo a una fiesta, para que el moreno pudiera presentarlo con unos amigos. Después irían con Minato y Kushina a felicitarlos, probablemente se quedarían a dormir ahí, en el antiguo hogar del rubio.

-Que estúpido.- gruño con coraje.

-Naruto, eres un hombre ocupado…

-Pero…

-Te veré luego.

El moreno cortó la llamada, esa fue la señal que Naruto necesitaba. Se levantó rápidamente, tomando su saco. No se molestó en agarrar su portafolio, ni demás cosas laborales. Tomó su bufanda del perchero y unas divertidas orejeras que el moreno le había dado por su cumpleaños (como una broma, creyendo que no se las pondría, vaya tonto). Bajó las escaleras corriendo y cuando alcanzó las puertas del edificio se detuvo en seco.

-¿Pero… qué…?

A pocos pasos, Sasuke lo miró con su usual semblante serio, pero la diminuta curva en sus labios lo delataba. Alzó una bolsa de plástico a la altura de sus hombros.

-No has cenado, ¿o sí?- Naruto soltó un suspiro y terminó por sonreír.

-Eres increíble.

-Ya lo sé.- fue lo único que dijo el moreno, antes de pasarlo, entrando al edificio.

.

* * *

457 palabras.

Reviews!

Guest: Hey! I'm glad you liked those. I must warn you, some chapters will be like that, is important for us to see the unrelevant fights and the important ones, the way they deal with problems and also their reactions to them. I assure you that chapter 5 have a reason, even if right now it does not seems to. In this one for example, we see the fact that Naruto still don't know Sasuke's friends, but in the last one, Sakura knows them pretty well (and Sasuke seems to have an animadversion for Itachi) and most important Naruto seems to know Sasuke's family. So, these little pieces of information are important to understand WHY GOD WHY they broke up (and what are they going to do about it. I'm so sorry the chapters are shorter and shorter, but as I said at the begginig, they won't be longer that 500 words. Thank you for reviewing! You make me thing lots of things.

Rin SN: ¡Gracias por comentar! Que bueno que te esté gustando y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. La película no es una de mis favoritas, pero me dio buenas ideas.

Anien: ¡Hola! Los capítulos no serán de más de 500 palabras, pero puedo intentar actualizar más pronto si eso ayuda en algo. Quiero que se quede esa impresión de flashbacks en los capítulos, ten en cuenta que se supone que Naruto está recordando.

Guest 2: Hey! Aquí la conti :)

Les recuerdo que el fic no es igual a la película y que no terminará igual ni pasará lo mismo, solo tomé la idea de los días aleatoreos.

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón ;)

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
